


First Happiness

by txthour



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txthour/pseuds/txthour
Summary: Soobin hurts himself while he was out hunting. Good thing there are someone out there who's willing to help him heal his wounds.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	First Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> this au is for Sii first of all ion SHIT about elves i need to search about it and ask my friends for 2 dAYS STRAIGHT so im sorry if theres any mistake or smth

In a world where nothing is normal, Soobin is born at a world full of magic and unusual creatures. Let’s just say, he’s in a fantasy world of the unknown and known. Pretty confusion, right? Same goes to Soobin, even though he has lived in this world since he was born.

Soobin isn’t living in an easy life, either. He has to hunt down for food, fight for his life since he’s one of the villagers who everyone looks down upon, and even hide at certain places because nobody allows people like him to be seen in public.

Today is Sunday, and nothing new is happening. Soobin is out from his shelter to find himself an animal for food. His target for today is a goat since it’s easier to find them at where Soobin is.

He was having no problem wandering around when he suddenly heard footsteps coming from his side. Soobin doesn’t need to think twice to know who it’s from.

The Guardians of The Forest.

They would be very, very mad to see Soobin here. So without hesitation, Soobin put his bow at the bag on his bag and slowly fast-walk to the opposite direction to where the footsteps could be heard.

“Who’s there?!”

“Crap,” Soobin cursed under his breath. Here he thought he was being super quiet. He heard footsteps getting closer and he didn’t hesitate to run.

“Stop!” The voice yelled, but of course, Soobin didn’t listen to them. In fact, he did the quite opposite and sprint to wherever he’s going. But he knows for sure he’s living his shelter behind because that’s really not a good place to hide now since his shelter is literally from the side where he heard the footsteps came from.

He thought he was already far away from the guardians, but just his luck, when he turns back to look, he could see the silhouettes.

Soobin’s eyes went wide again and he pushes himself to run faster. His legs are already burning, begging him to stop running but he kept on going. He doesn’t want to get caught. That’s basically his nightmare coming true.

He keeps on running and running, until when he looks back, he couldn’t see the silhouettes and the footsteps couldn’t be heard unless it’s his own. Soobin believed the guardians stopped running for him, but he doesn’t stop running just in case.

Soobin looks back one last time, and he regrets it. Not because he sees people chasing him, in fact, there was no one behind him, but because he wasn’t looking at his front, he accidentally tripped on a branch or a rock and falls.

He doesn’t remember what happens next after he fell. He tries to open his eyes and keep himself conscious, but not a few seconds later, everything went black.

====================

Light.

Soobin sees light again.

White. At first, everything was just white. 

Then, Soobin starts to see colors and shapes. He can finally make up the things he sees.

Ceiling. Lamps.

Wait a minute.

Soobin pulls himself up into a sitting position in a panic, his eyes looking around. 

He's at a cabin everything is made out of wooden planks. This is very unfamiliar for Soobin, he thought he was being kidnapped. But that wouldn't make sense too because he's not being tied up or stuck in a room. He's just… lying on a comfy bed with a comfy pillow and blanket at a warm place.

"You're awake?"

Soobin jumped, his hands automatically went behind him to grab his bow, but he grabbed nothing. He just realized, his bow is not with him.

"Who are you?" Soobin said out loud, trying to sound threatening to the person before him.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," the stranger pulls his hands up in surrender, his face looking as innocent as ever.

Soobin was about to say something, but the ears of the stranger caught his attention immediately. It's pointed, sharp… it reminds Soobin of an…

"Elf?"

The stranger covers both of his ears immediately. "Ah crap! I forgot to cover it up with my hat…"

"What? What's happening? Are you planning something on me?" Soobin wants to get out. He's even more scared than before.

In this world, it has been told that elves are the most dangerous creatures that has ever lived. They have this unnatural power where it is dangerous to everyone around them. They could take control of one's mind, could unleash some kind of magical elements, transform themselves into human sizes or tiny people, or what people fear the most, they're wild. There are good elves and bad elves, but no one can tell which one is which until the elves themselves shows them their true colors.

Soobin has come across many dangerous creatures, but this is the first time he has seen and met an elf with his own two eyes.

"Look," Soobin can see the little panic in the strangers eyes, "like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you."

Soobin scoffs. "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm trying to heal you."

Soobin's eyes went a little wide. He suddenly remembers what happened before. He checks his knee, his palms, his chest, everywhere that's covered with bandages and then it all came back. The pain that he has been ignoring all this time because he was too distracted by the elf.

Soobin hissed. The wounds are still burning like it's new.

"It takes a while for it to heal, so in the meantime I'll need to check the wound," the stranger said, moving closer to Soobin but he flinches. 

"I don't trust you at all," Soobin's voice still sounded threatening which made the elf frowns.

"Then what can I prove myself to you that I'm not a bad person?"

Soobin doesn't answer because he doesn't know.

"You're one of the outsiders, right?"

Soobin's eyes go dark. "How did you know?" his voice was barely audible. If their surroundings aren't as quiet as it is now, the stranger wouldn't have heard him.

"That mark on your neck," the stranger pointed, "that's a mark only outsiders have."

Right. Soobin almost forgot about the mark. It's a very simple and small mark. It's like a tattoo that's written 'OS' meaning outsiders.

Every outsiders born with that mark. It's the only way for them to know that they're the outsiders, the one who everyone looks down upon because of their own species.

Soobin has always hated the mark, he wishes he could remove it.

He sighs, suddenly feeling too tired. "What? Are you going to hate me, too?"

There was silence between the two before the stranger speaks again. "I hate the feeling of knowing everyone hates you, too."

Soobin raised his brow, confused.

“People hate you because you’re an outsider, right?”

Soobin doesn’t know where this conversation is going, but he answers the stranger’s question with a nod.

“People hate me because I’m an elf,” the stranger chuckled a bit. “I guess that makes us on the same page?”

Soobin refuses to speak anything. The stranger sighs.

“I’m really bad at trying to make friends, am I?”

“What are you-”

Soobin suddenly felt like the wound on his knee was being electric shocked. It hurts so bad, it’s worse than any other wounds he had before. “It hurts,” Soobin whispered to himself.

“Let me see,” the stranger rushes towards Soobin, but he flinches away before the stranger could even touch him.

"Don't come near me."

The stranger frowns again. "After I put bandages on your wounds and gave you a comfortable place to rest, you still don't believe me?"

"Everyone are two-faced. I can't trust anybody."

The stranger hesitated. Soobin tears his gaze away from the elf and slowly opens the bandage to see how bad the wound is.

It's deep, as if a big stick got stuck in his skin. Soobin shivers, he had worse before, but he's still not used to getting hurt. Soobin shuts his eyes for a few seconds as if it would help the pain to go away.

Suddenly, he felt something cold like water running down through his skin where the wound is. At first it hurts so bad, like it burns. Soobin was about to kick his leg when he suddenly felt someone holding onto his leg.

Soobin looks up. It's the stranger's hands holding onto his leg while his other hand is pouring a little bit of some black-ish gold water on the wound.

"Calm down, calm down. It'll only hurt for just a few seconds."

For the first time, Soobin didn't fight back. It's no use anyways. He tried that before, but the elf still refuses to listen.

Soobin watches as the elf treat his wound gently, the air around him are only filled with silence.

"Why aren't you on your normal size?" Soobin asked out of a sudden, referring to the elves' tiny size.

"I only change myself to that when it's Christmas," the stranger answered, still focusing on healing Soobin's wound.

"Christmas is in three days."

"I know."

Another silence. The stranger hasn't tear his eyes away from the wound yet. He takes a newly bandage from the desk at his side and starts to bandaging the wound.

Soobin hissed by the sudden pain. The elf looks up, worries filled in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Soobin blinks. "What's your name?"

It took awhile for the stranger to answer. He was hesitant at first, but as soon as he finishes wrapping up Soobin's wound, he says, "Huening Kai."

====================

It's a day before Christmas. Huening Kai takes a peek through the window to see that it's snowing outside. The ground is already covered with snow, he's curious how deep the snow is.

"Is it snowing?" Soobin said, coming from behind. Huening Kai turns to smile at him.

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

Soobin frowns. "Yeah, but, it's not that special to me. I've never really cared about it."

Huening Kai slaps his thighs, his brows furrowed at Soobin. "But snow is one of the best things that happen here! It's really fun to play in the snow with someone."

Soobin chuckles, and Huening Kai just knows its fake. "Yeah, thing is, I don't really have someone to play with."

Huening Kai can feel the sadness in his heart. It hurts just by remembering the fact that Soobin lives alone for years. He had told this yesterday when they started to get closer and closer after he treated his wounds.

He smiles instead. "I can make your Christmas better this year."

"What?"

Huening Kai didn't answer Soobin's question but he grabs him by the arms and drags him outside into the pile of snow.

Soobin's eyes went wide when Huening Kai throws him into the pile of snow. "Argh!" his back hits the cold ice. "Why would you do that?"

Huening Kai didn't answer, instead he takes a handful of snow to throw it at Soobin. He immediately sees it coming and defends himself with his arms. It hits his elbow.

"Have a little fun, Soobinnie hyung!"

That's the first time Huening Kai calls him hyung. It makes him feel… warm inside.

Huening Kai throws another snowball at him while giggling. Soobin won't go down without a fight. He grabs a handful of snow, wait no, much more than that.

"Oh my god," Huening Kai murmured.

Soobin takes the chance to throw it at Huening Kai. The elf turns around but the ice has already hit him on the back, making him fall.

Soobin gasped, his eyes widening as he rushes to the elf. "Are you alright?"

He heard giggles coming from Huening Kai and as soon as he turns around, he grabs Soobin's arm and pull it, making him fall beside him.

If it weren't for the warm clothes, Soobin would've freeze to death already.

Soobin was about to stand up when he suddenly felt a hand on his chest, stopping him. He turns to the side to look at Huening Kai.

"Let's just stay like this for a while."

"Kai, our back will freeze."

"Fine. Just for a few minutes then."

"Hueni-"

"Shhh."

They stayed like that for a while, like what Huening Kai wanted to do. Their eyes stare at the sky that's turning from the color blue to shades of orange and pink because of the sunset.

Huening Kai sits up straight. Soobin follows him.

"Yeah, okay, I'm getting a little bit cold now."

Soobin laughs. "Told you."

"Wow. You were very intimidating and aggressive days before, but look at you now," Huening Kai lifts up his hand to pinch Soobin's cheeks. Soobin was quite surprised by the sudden action. He places his hand on his own cheek that got pinched.

"Don't blame me," Soobin defends himself, "no one had ever been nice to me before."

Huening Kai pats him on the back, smiling warmly at Soobin. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I won't look at you as a bad person at all."

Soobin could feel his cheek go red. He tries to change the subject since he's still not used to any of this.

"I suddenly remember," he said, "you've never transform into your tiny self, Kai."

Huening Kai tilt his head, the corner of his lip curls up into a smirk. "You want to see?"

"Sure."

The next thing Soobin knew, Huening Kai was gone beside him, well, not really. Soobin couldn't quite see him until he waves his hand to grab Soobin's attention.

"Oh my god," Soobin leans in to take a look, "you're so tiny."

Huening Kai looks up to meet Soobin's eyes.

"Wow."

"What?" Soobin asked.

"I can see your eyes shining clearly now."

Soobin wants to hide himself. It's so obvious he's blushing now. "Shut up. Let's just enjoy the sunset."

And they did. They stay that way for a couple of minutes, watching peacefully as the sun falls down. Soobin had never been this peaceful in all these years. He felt nice, good, and well… peaceful. He loves the feeling.

Once the sun is out of his sight, Soobin turns to look at tiny Huening Kai.

He's asleep on the back of Soobin's hand that's on the pile of snow.

Soobin smiles. It's the first time he smiles warmly at Huening Kai. The elf had made him happy even though they didn't know each other for a week. But that doesn't stop Soobin from wanting to protect Huening Kai.

Because Huening Kai is Soobin's first happiness.


End file.
